Sins of Youth! and the Return of La Tigressa!
by ComicGhost
Summary: My first El Tigre double feature!
1. Chapter 1

_**SINS OF YOUTH!**_

_**Alsura Tech Labs, around 7:36 pm**_

At the Alsura Tech Labs building, a winged figure flew through the night sky, and landed on the top of the building. The figure wore a red, armless leotard with a large black area on his chest, stomach and crotch, a silver belt, silver gloves with sharp talons on the fingers, a silver jet pack with large metallic wings on the back, and an owl shaped silver helmet with two yellow lenses in the eye holes, while there was a section in the back of the helmet that revealed a light brown ponytail. As the figure looked around to see if the coast was clear, he pressed a button on his glove that retracted the wings, and, once seeing that no guards were around, walked towards the door of the roof.

"Why do I have to get this stupid thing?", he thought as he walked down the stairs, "If Grandma and Auntie Carm want it so bad, they could have gotten it themselves, or sent Zoe, if we knew where she was*. Still, I do know more about this device then those two dimwits do, so I guess I should be glad I was sent."

Once inside the building, the young man activated the night vision feature of his helmet, to see if any guards were around. Once he saw that there only a few guards present, he pressed another button on his glove and out came a purple mist that swiftly put the guards to sleep.

"Night, piggies", he chuckled as he made his way to a door that said "Authorized Personnel Only". Pressing a button on his right glove, the figure shot out an orange beam that melted the door like an overly cooked grilled cheese sandwich. Walking into the room, the young man saw a backpack like device with two arm cords sticking out of it.

"There it is," thought the young man, "the device that will revolutionize the medical world. And it's now property of the Flock of Fury!"

But as the figure walked towards the device, he heard a creaking sound come from the ceiling. Looking up, he checked to see if anyone was there, then, thinking that he was just hearing things, he turned around, only to come face to face with El Tigre.

"Hi", El Tigre said, "You must be knew in town. I'm…"

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're El Tigre, the little bastard who broke my cousin's heart."

Before El Tigre knew it, this new foe punched him clear across the face, and sent him flying into a wall.

"Did that hurt? I hope so; 'cause that's how much pain you caused her when you used her as an informant."

"Wait, your cousin is Black Cuervo?" asked El Tigre, as he quickly recovered from the pain in his face, "then you must be a new member of the Flock!"

"Good guess. I originally came here to steal this device, but now that you're here, I can have some real fun."

"Look, I was different back then. The whole brainwashing bit by my loser dad and grandfather** made me confused as to what was right and wrong. Believe me, I know now that what I did to Cuervo was…"

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BORING!"

Before Manny knew it, the young man fired bolts of lightning at him. El Tigre managed to dodge the lightning, and pulled a flying kick on his opponent's face. Reeling in pain, the newcomer then shot miniature missiles at El Tigre, who managed to dodge them. In the confusion, the young man grabbed the device, then activated his wings, and rocketed off thru the roof, but not before saying, "You better watch out El Tigre, 'cause Blood Lechuza's gonna be out for your blood!"

Once Blood Lechuza was gone, El Tigre thought to himself, "Man, the Flock's just gets crazier and crazier", and swung off into the night.

_**The Aves House, 7:55 pm**_

After twenty minutes of flying, Blood Lechuza finally reached the home of his relatives, the Flock of Fury. Once inside, he found his aunt, Voltura, and grandmother, Lady Gobbler, waiting for him.

"Well, did you get the device?" asked Voltura in an anxious voice.

"Yeah, I got it. Had to beat up El Tigre to get to it, but I got it. Not that I didn't enjoy punching him in the face, mind you. "

" Yeah, yeah, we can hear all about that later. Now's this thing work?"

"Si", said Lady Gobbler, "You're the genius, you should know how it operates."

"I'll tell you, but first you gotta answer my question: Why do you two need it?"

"Well, my dear nephew", replied Voltura, "as you know, your grandmother and I aren't exactly getting any younger…"

"So you just wanna cheat the human aging process with the Youthinizer?"

"…Basically."

"Eh, fine for me. Alright, the Youthinizer is basically an energy converter that feeds off the youth of someone else, depending on how young the person getting their youth sucked out, and how much energy the person sucking out the youth is taking. The person who got sucked doesn't age, but they do lose a lot of energy. Alsura Tech was developing it as a way to fight off terminal diseases, but…"

"That's great and all, but how does it work", asked Lady Gobbler.

Annoyed that he had been cut off, Blood Lechuza pointed to the device and said, in an annoyed tone, "The red button actives the device, the blue button shuts it off, and the yellow button restores the victim's energy. Did you get all that?"

"Got it", the two evil women responded.

"So, who'll have the honor of being out first victim?" asked Lady Gobbler.

"How about that Suarez girl?" asked Voltura, "Ever since SHE defeated us all those months ago***, Zoe and I have been wanting to get back at that little whore! Plus, I can see why Zoe wants to kill her! She's just so annoying!"

"You're just saying that because of that "kick me" sign she put on you last week."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Don't you start with me, young lady! Honestly, Carmelita, you're such a baby sometimes."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hard to believe Zoe's the mature one around here", thought Blood Lechuza over his arguing aunt and grandmother.

_**Frida's friend, Teeny's house**_

As the Atomic Sombreros finished up their band practice, Frida said, "Okay, guys that was okay, but we really need more practice. Rosa, your power cords could use a little more power, and Teeny."

"Yeah?" asked the obese drummer girl.

"Are you sticking to that diet plan I suggested?"

"I'm trying, but it's not easy! I'm down to two packs of Oreos a day!"

"Well that's progress."

"Besides, you're one to talk about dieting! Look at how big your ass is from eating churros nonstop!"

"Hey!" shouted an embarrassed Frida, whose face started to blush, "My butt's not big! Any way, I gotta get going, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Walking out of Teeny's garage, Frida headed towards her home, thinking, "Man's it's been quiet since Anita and Nikita were sent to that mental health facility a few weeks ago. About now, they'd be arguing about something stupid."

As Frida walked towards her house, she didn't see a giant bird like silhouette soar in the night sky, and land right behind her. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind her, Frida turned around and before she knew it, she was covered in a blinding flash of light.

*That'll be answered in my upcoming Black Cuervo miniseries!

** They tried to further their own careers thru Manny; that makes them losers in my book

***Technically, Frida DID defeat the Flock of Fury in _**Eye Caramba! **_by making that satellite dish fall on them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, as Manny waited at school for Frida, he noticed something odd about the school: It seemed…quiet. None of the students were loudly talking about what they did over the weekend, the bullies weren't threatening the nerds, and the cheerleaders weren't chattering amongst themselves. He also noticed that their skin had become pale, and their eyes now had black bags underneath. They were also sluggish, and seemed to look a little thinner.

"Either Dracula's in town", thought Manny, "or everyone's suddenly trying to copy Zoe Aves."

But as Manny was lost in thought, he heard a wheezing sound; like a cat choking on a chicken bone. Turning around, Manny saw what was causing the noise. To his shock, it was Frida, breathing like Darth Vader, and with pasty skin like something out of the Addams Family.

"Hey…Manny", wheezed Frida, "How's…it…go…ing."

"Uh, Frida?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you didn't die and join the Black Lantern Corps, 'cause, I don't need you as a zombie again, and I'm not sure you can handle the power of a Black Lantern Ring."

"No…I just…don't have…a lot of…energy in my…body."

Following these words, Frida suddenly fainted, collapsed on the floor, and fell into a coma.

"That can't be good" thought Manny as he picked Frida up and took her to the nurse's office. Once there, he saw a line of kids who all has the same pasty skin, skeletal bodies, and heavy breathing like Frida.

"Okay, now I'm scared."

_**Meanwhile, back at the Hall of Justice…I mean, the Aves Home**_

"God, I look gorgeous!" cried Voltura, as she stared at her physically younger self in the mirror, "I probably look twenty five now!"

"No kidding!", added Lady Gobbler, now probably in her early forties, "I look sexy!"

"Ohhhhh, that's gonna leave nightmares" thought Blood Lechuza as he was trying to watch _South Park_.

"And to think, all it took was stealing the energy of those rotten kids I'm forced to teach!"

"Speakin' of which, Auntie Carm, aren't you supposed to be at the school today?"

"Oh, yeah, I told 'em I was sick."

"Wow, you ditching your job? There's a shocker."

"Hey, don't get smart with me, boyo! I'm still you're aunt!"

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell, 'cause you look like more like an older sister."

"Oh, shut up!"

_**Later that day**_

As soon as school got out, Manny immediately headed home, and called Alejandro Alsura at his mansion. At his mansion , Alejandro was sitting at his pool, laying under the sun, when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"_Alejandro? This is Manny Rivera._"

"Manny? Hey, how's it going? I can't thank you enough for saving me from that Fog lunatic a few weeks back."

"_Yeah, You're welcome, but this is a more important matter. You know that device that was hi-jacked from your labs last night?"_

"The Youthinizer? Yeah, I can't believe that anyone was stupid enough to still that thing."

"_Whaddya mean?_"

"The Youthinizer Project was canceled last year when the scientists in charge of it discovered that if the test subjects took more too much energy from more than at least twelve people, they'd be subject to rapid de-aging, until they hit a certain age. We couldn't risk it killing someone, so we had to shut it down."

"_Oh, crap._"

"What's wrong."

"_I just realized that two idiots I usually fight are stupid enough to take energy from more than twelve people! I gotta go!"_

After Manny had hung up the phone, Alejandro thought to himself "Man, I didn't have this much problems in Chicago."

Back at the Aves House, Voltura was trying on all her old jeans from her younger days, and do to her now slimmer figure, they fit like a straight jacket on the Joker.

"Check it out!" screamed Voltura, "Now that I'm younger, all my old jeans fit again! I lost all that weight from having Zoe!"

"Yeah, that was from pregnancy", thought Blood Lechuza, "Surely not from the fact that you scarf down Ding Dongs and Ho-Ho's like Homer Simpson on crack."

But, before Voltura could try on another pair, the alarm system went off. Turning to the video monitors, the Flock saw El Tigre walking around, like a lost child seeking his or her parents in a big shopping mall.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked the now younger Lady Gobbler.

"He must be here for the Youthinizer", said Blood Lechuza, "You two wait here; I'll…personally greet Mr. El Tigre."

But as Blood Lechuza left the room, Voltura turned to her mother and asked "Hey, Ma, do you feel strange?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah", answered Lady Gobbler, "I feel really weird, like all my brain cells died from watching the first five seconds of _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter? There's enough plot holes and nonsense in that trilogy to kill over an infinite number of brain cells."

In the hallway El Tigre was in, the Clawed Crusader walked around, looking for the main entrance to the Flock's main room.

"Dude, how hard can it be to find a room with a giant computer in it?" thought El Tigre as he kept opening the doors. So far all found was Voltura's David Boreanez love shrine, a room filled with death threats to Frida from Black Cuervo , the Cave of Wonders, the Island of Avalon, and the lost kingdom of El Dorado.

"Looking for something? Maybe I can help…"

Turning his head upward, El Tigre saw Blood Lechuza hovering over him like a red and black angel of death, with a smile so arrogant, it needed it's own mutliverse.

"So, El Tigre, you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Dude, I'm so gonna go Sin City on your winged ass."

Lunching at each other, El Tigre and Blood Lechuza began to their fight. El Tigre made the first move by kicking Blood Lechuza in the stomach; Blood Lechuza retaliated by punching El Tigre in the chin. El Tigre pulled a cartwheel kick on Blood Lechuza, who then shot a stream of flames at El Tigre. Withstanding the heat, El Tigre then leapt in the air and used his grapple claw to grab Blood Lechuza, pull him closer, and punch him in the cheek. Blood Lechuza then used his talons to scratch El Tigre on the chest, but El Tigre then punched Blood Lechuza's nose. Now filled with a savage anger, Blood Lechuza came running at El Tigre, only to have his opponent perform the Flying Kick on his chest.

"Damn", Blood Lechuza said, "you fight good", and then collapsed to the floor.

"So, mind tellin' me where your crazy aunt and grandmother are."

"Second hall to the left, and last door in the middle."

Grabbing Blood Lechuza by the collar, El Tigre dragged his bloody and beaten foe to the meeting room. When El Tigre got there, he saw the very thing Alejandro Alsura had warned him about: Voltura had now been now been deaged to a four year old, and Lady Gobbler was now a twelve year old girl.

"Well now I know what that stwange fewwing was", said Voltura.

"Okay…this is…awkward. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking the Youthinizer, and be on my merry way."

"Not so fast, you mutant Hello Kitty!" shouted Voltura and Lady Gobbler, who then pulled out their lasers.

"You may have defeated Blood Lechuza", said Lady Gobbler, "But you have yet to reckon with…"

"If you don't let me take it and use it to restore the student's energy, I'll put you both across my knee and spank the hell out of you both."

Reeling back from El Tigre's threat, Lady Gobbler and Voltura stepped back, while El Tigre grabbed the Youthinizer and swung off into the night. But as soon as he left, the Flock escaped via a rocket pod beneath the kitchen table, and left for parts unknown…

_**The Next Day**_

"So, how ya feelin'?" asked Manny as he and Frida headed towards school.

"I'm fine, dude. But I was in my coma, I had this weird dream, where there was some kind of crisis that involved a multiverse, and there was this crazy kid in a Superman costume who went around killing people, and whining about how he never got to be the Superman of his world, and things were blowing up, and there was something about fifty two Earths, and our Earth not being perfect, and for some reason, there was this old guy in a Superman costume."

"Wow. None that makes sense."

"I know, dude. But thankfully it was a dream*."

_**Elsewhere, in an alternate mountain base**_

"I'm hungry!" whined the now four year old Voltura to her recently returned daughter, Black Cuervo, "when can we eat?"

"Later, mom", replied Cuervo in a sly tone, "but I have a feeling that cousin Leo and I will be giving the orders for a while…"

*Oh, how I wish that were true.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Return of La Tigressa!**_

Deep within his "secret" laboratory, Dr. Chipotle, Jr., the archenemy of El Tigre*, now sporting an all gray business suit and shorter, slicked back hair, was working on a laser cannon-device that was like something out of _Flash Gordon. _

"At last", thought the evil boy genius, "my replicator ray is complete! With this, I can create clones of the world leaders, and thru them, gain control of the world! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! Now all I need is a test subject."

Just then, the wall right next to Chipotle was broken by a familiar dark brown glove, and thru the hole in the wall walked in El Tigre.

"Hi, Diego, long time, no see."

"Hmm, guess the saying's true: ask and you shall receive. So El Tigre, what do you think of the new look? I think gray is more my color."

"Yeah, I think it looks great, can we get this over with? I gotta be home in twenty minutes for dinner."

"Oh, do you have to leave soon? I was just about to start my little experiment. And guess what? YOU'RE MY TEST SUBJECT!"

Pressing a large green button on the side of the device, Chipotle fired a turquoise beam at his nemesis, hoping to create a duplicate of El Tigre that was completely obedient to his will. But to his shock, all the ray duplicated was El Tigre's belt.

"WHAT?!" shrieked the evil little boy, "THIS STUPID THING ONLY DUPLICATES CLOTHES?! DAMMIT! AND TO THINK I HAD TO SELL HALF MY PORN COLLECTION TO LUCIFER** FOR THE PLANS FOR IT!"

"Wow, you were gypped. And now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna pound the crap out of you."

"Another time perhaps…"

Following these words, Chipotle raised his robotic arm to the sky, and out popped a large propeller, which allowed the underage criminal to escape into the sky.

"…but right now, I've got some serious planning to do. Cheerio."

"Dang", thought El Tigre as he watched his archenemy escape, "I don't think I can leap that high. And I'm pretty sure my grapple claw has its limits."

Just then, Manny's best friend, Frida, came running in, covered in sweat from running a mile.

"Dude", wheezed the blue haired tomboy, whose chest and lugs felt like they were being crushed by a gorrila, "What'd…I….miss?"

"Not much, just Dr. Whatever his name is make a fool out of himself."

"Damn! I probably wouldn't have missed it if I were still La Tigressa!"

"Yeah, and remember what I said the last time you "borrowed" my belt?"

_**LAST TIME**_

Right after Manny got Frida out of the bear's stomach, he said in an angry tone, "Frida, if you ever steal my belt again, I'm dumping your big fat ass and finding a new best friend, got it?"

"Got it" said Frida, who then muttered, "and my ass isn't fat."

_**PRESENT TIME**_

"Wow, were we really that short?" thought Frida, then said, "Look, I learned my lesson, alright? I just didn't want to be so helpless when it came to fighting creeps like Sartana, may she burn in hell, or the Flock of Fury."

"Well, still, I don't like it when people take my belt without permission…twice. And anyway, I don't think your dad would have liked the idea about you being a superhero. He hates me enough as it is, imagine how pissed he'd be if he found out about you stealing my belt to become a female version of me."

"Good point. Hey, what's that?"

"That would be what you missed. Turns out the duplicator ray Diego built could only copy clothes. You should've gotten here earlier, he was just screaming like a toddler on crack! It was so fuckin' hilarious!"

"Dude, I wish I'd gotten here earlier! So, can I have the duplicate belt?"

"What for?"

"I need a new one after my dogs chewed it up."

"Ah, I see. Take it then, I bet it's just a normal belt."

"Oh, and can I spend the night at your house?"

"Why?"

"It's my dad's beer night with the guys in the precinct, and when he gets wasted, it's like a that Family Guy episode with the guys puking up a storm, so I wanna avoid getting barfed on...again."

"Uh, sure."

Taking Frida and the copy belt in his arms, El Tigre took a giant leap, and headed home.

_**Casa Del Macho**_

After making a quick stop at Frida's to get some things, the two finally made it to El Tigre's home.

"Top floor, home of Miracle City's protector", quipped El Tigre in a Spider-Man like tone.

"Wow, that was really bad", giggled Frida.

"Hey I didn't write this story, ComicGhost did. Now you coming in or what?"

Walking into the house, Manny and Frida saw food on the table, with a note that said:

_**Manny-**_

_**Went to Boarders to get a copy of "Christine". Pizza money's on the table. I also made some Frida, as her mother called me and told me she'd be over for the night.**_

"Woman loves her some Stephen King", said Manny to Frida.

"So, where we orderin' from?"

"Pizza Hut sound good to you?"

"Sure why not?"

About an hour after eating their pizza's, Manny and Frida then turned on the TV to get see what was on.

"Dude, what's on?"

"Eh, just some reruns of _Family Guy _and _Batman: the Brave and the Bold._"

"Damn. And I was really hoping for some new episodes."

But as Manny surfed thru the channels, he stopped on the local news channel when he and Frida saw a shocking sight: Dr. Chipotle Jr. was firing a gigantic laser cannon, destroying buildings and endangering millions of lives.

"This is Guillermo Francis for Miracle City Action News!" said the reporter covering the chaos, "Behind me, arch villain Dr. Chipotle Jr. has begun to wreak havoc on downtown Miracle City with a new weapon! Thus far, only five people have been injured, but the damage is beyond belief! Where are the police?!"

_**At the local bar**_

"Suh-so, th-there I am, jus' watchin' the game, when my bitch of a wife comes in, an' says, she says that I gotta get dressed fer the fuckin' in laws!" said a wasted Emilano Suarez to a fellow drunk policeman, "An' I'm all, "sure after the game", buh-but she says I can watch it later, an' I'm all…"

"Duh-dude, I-I know. I've been down tha' road with my wife, too. Skank's always naggin' at me at take the frickin' trash out, or tellin' me to do the fuckin' laundry. What, do wives have nothin' better ta do 'en make us miserable?!"

"I hear ya, man, I hear ya."

_**Casa Del Macho** _

"Crap, my mom's downtown! I gotta go!"

Spinning his belt buckle, Manny was engulfed in green flames and in a mater of seconds was transformed into his black clad alter ego, El Tigre, and started walking toward the door, hoping to get there in time to save his mother before she was killed by that cybernetic maniac.

"Dude, hold on!"

As Frida raised her hand to stop Manny, her finger accidentally spun the belt buckle, and was surrounded in another flash of green flames. When the flames cleared, Frida stood before Manny in her La Tigressa costume, now with cat ears. The shock of this then caused Manny to break the forth wall, telling the audience at home, "I don't know about you guys, but I sure as hell didn't see this comin'!"

* Well, why wouldn't he be Manny's archenemy? He's done more than Sartana ever did, and he was the first villain introduced. Plus, look at his track record! He tried to kill Manny to get Frida!

** Lucifer isn't an El Tigre villain; he's the archenemy of a superhero I created called Alpha Man. Both will appear in future stories along with other heroes I created.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa", said an amazed Frida as she stared at her costume, "this can't be happening, can it?"

"I don't know", replied Manny, "I didn't think the ray could also replicate the supernatural energies in my belt. But that'll have to wait; right now, Dr. Chipo-Chicki-Charmandy-that lunatic with the goofy name is tearing up the city!"

"Wait, let me come with you!"

"No can do. You'll just be a liability."

"The hell I will! I can help! I mean, I've got super powers again, and I can be a great help to you! Plus, I always thought that this costume made me look a little sexy."

"…All right, you can come, but you follow everything I say got it?"

"_Ja, mein kaptain!"_

"I'll take that as a yes."

Dashing out the door, Manny and Frida leapt off the roof of the apartment building, and used their grapple claws to swing to Downtown, while Manny thought , "huh, she does look kinda sexy in that suit."

After fifteen minutes of swinging, the two finally made it to Downtown, where Chipotle was still firing more rounds than John McClain from _Die Hard_. Turning his head skyward, the little madman saw his archenemy, then saw Frida in her La Tigressa suit, and instantly started drooling.

"Damn", thought Chipotle as he looked at Frida, "Frida looks exceptionally sexy."

"Alright, Diego", said El Tigre as he and his friend landed, "Put down the laser cannon, and you won't get your cyborg ass handed to you."

"Oh, sure", said Chipotle, "right after I'm done killing people."

"Yeah, not an option", said Frida, who then fired a grapple claw at Chipotle, hitting him right in the mouth, and making him fall to the ground.

"FUCK!", he shouted, as he got himself back up, "I don't think I like you anymore cause of that."

Aiming his laser cannon, Chipotle fired a huge wave of energy at his foes…only for them to dodge, and for El Tigre to come down on him with a good pile driver.

"Wow, that didn't take very long", said El Tigre.

"I know", said La Tigressa, "But, Manny, I have just one question."

"Yeah?"

"How'm I gonna explain this to my parents?"

Meanwhile, Maria Rivera came out of Borders, then looked around at the destroyed buildings and thought to herself, "Why do I get the feeling Manny is somehow tied into this?"

_**The Next Day, at Casa Del Macho**_

"So, that's the story, Mom and Dad. You guys aren't mad me are you?", asked Frida as she spoke with her parents in the Rivera's.

"Well, the costume's kinda whorish" said Emilano before his wife slapped him upside the head.

"Sweetie, what your IDIOT father is trying to say is that we don't want you getting hurt fighting super villains."

"Look, Mom, I appreciate your concern, but I'm thirteen, in case you forgot; I'm not a little girl anymore, and I can handle myself in a fight. Besides, Manny will be right beside me."

"Oh, that's comforting", muttered Emilano, only to get elbowed by his wife.

"So, whaddya say?"

"Alright, dear, you can be a superhero, provided you don't go crazy and turn evil, only to later be revealed to be under the control of some space demon.*"

"It's a deal."

"And as for you, Emilano Antonio Suarez, what's this I hear about you complaining about the way I run things?"

While Frida's mother began to scold her father, Frida walked into Manny's room, where he was reading an old Captain America comic.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Mom says I can be a superhero. Isn't this great? Now I won't be Frida Suarez, future rock star, I'll be Frida Suarez, superhero!"

"Uhhh, great."

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, everything's cool. Wanna play some _DC Universe vs. Mortal Kombat_?"

"Ho yeah! I'm gonna kick your butt as Scorpion!"

"In your dreams, cause if I'm gonna be Flash, I'm kick your big butt before you blink!"

"Now that's just rude! Who are you saying has a big butt?!"

"Just shut up and play, blubber butt."

But as the two played their video game, Manny thought to himself, "I couldn't tell this to your face, Freeds, but there's another reason, I didn't want you coming along; I couldn't risk losing you, without telling you how I feel…"

_**Epilogue 1**_

Within a secret office, the mysterious crime lord known as El Arana watched last night's news footage of El Tigre and La Tigressa.

"So, it appears there's a new player in the field", thought the mystery villain as he rewound the footage over and over, "Well, come what may, she'll be a fine addition to our little game, won't she, El Tigre? Oh, yes; no matter how you try, no matter how hard you struggle, you cannot escape my web…even if you are unaware of your entrapment. For none have ever stepped out of my parlor, and lived to tell about it."

_**Epilogue 2**_

Inside his cell at the Miracle City detention center, Dr. Chipotle Jr. thought to himself, "Never again will I underestimate Manny Rivera. Next time I fight him, I won't be going it alone. It's time for…a recruitment drive."

* Hal Jordan reference

_**Next Time: "Revenge of the Golden Eagle Twins"! and a special one shot crossover: "EL TIGRE: THE BLACKEST NIGHT!"**_


End file.
